one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle vs. Edgeworth
The Elite Eight continues as Twilight Sparkle of My Little Pony (nominated by Joshuakrasinski) takes on Edgeworth of Ace Attorney (nominated by Pikart767) in the Quarterfinal Round. Who will win? The Element of Magic or Ace Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth? Introduction Edgeworth exits the tunnels and finds himself in the abandoned city. He looks around at the broken buildings, and sees the structure towards the sky. Edgeworth: What happened? I should go to that tower; maybe I can find a way out of here. His voice trails off as he hears flapping of wings. A purple feather falls on his shoulder as he grabs it and examines it. Edgeworth: Something is here. Come out. Twilight Sparkle is over Edgeworth's head. His hand is slow, and he grabs the alicorn and sends her on the ground. Edgeworth: So the legends are true! Alicorns are real. I only heard them in stories..... Twilight Sparkle: Can I help you? Why did you slam me to the ground? Edgeworth: Crap! I don't suppose there's a chance we can team up? Twilight looks at the structure, and has a flashback of its travels throughout the city and countryside; defeating several opponents, and coming across the unconscious body of an ally outside the structure. Filled with rage, she shakes its head and assumes a charging stance. NO BODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Festivillainz - Off The Ground) 60 Edgeworth immediately pulled out an Cannon and fired a few blasts at Twilight, however she easily blocked them with a barrier spell. Edgeworth then dashed towards her and began attacking the barrier with rapid gun fires. The alicorn blocked the attack with a shield. Right as Edgeworth halted her attack, Twilight brought down the barrier and picked the attorney up using psychokinesis, and threw him up across the street. Edgeworth was almost unfazed, to dodge a table to smashing into him. 56 The attorney was quick to grab a knife and slices the table in two. Edgeworth points a blade in his suitcase towards the element of magic while walking back to keep a distance. Twilight proceeded to glow her horn and grabs a sword with her magic, she quickly rushed and support herself and elevated herself as she swiftly dove down to confront Edgeworth, blocking his narrow exit out of the street. 49 Edgeworth panicked as he threw a bottle of sulfuric acid at the Alicorn. However, Twilight Sparkle was a bit too fast and avoided, then quickly teleported to Edgeworth. The attorney re-engaged, immediately taking offensive, throwing forward a series of bullets. Twilight expected this however, and used psychokinesis to grab it before it came in contact with her, and threw it back at Edgeworth, who didn't expect that to happen, and was blinded. 42 Edgeworth grabbed another item from the suitcase. From the look of his face, he was unsure but then grabbed it to reveal as some type of bomb. Edgeworth: Guess I have no choice! The attorney threw it at the alicorn. She has no time to get rid of it as it explodes and smoke wrapped around Twilight Sparkle. It left the alicorn blind and coughing. The smoke had begin to create burn wounds around the alicorn as it makes her scream. 30 When the smoke cleared, the alicorn attacked Edgeworth, avoiding Twilight's energy attacks, and he used a trident, shooting electricity at Twilight, who gets hit square in the face. Twilight retaliates by blasting multiple energy balls at Edgeworth, who dodges, and used a shield, just in time to block more of Twilight's attacks, which shocked him. She then used her magic and boomed forward, hitting Edgeworth mere seconds after that, with Twilight firing multiple energy balls at Edgeworth, hitting him. He had no room to dodge, but neither did Twilight. Edgeworth swung his knife, smacking her in the horn. 23 Twilight Sparkle's senses and mind was flipping out as she screeched out in confusion and anger, she thrashed out of the broken pieces of the wall and jumped back up to her hooves with her Rainbow Powe activated as she hit the attorney with a blast. Edgeworth blasts Twilight Sparkle again with a push but the alicorn princess uses it as momentum to them jump off the wall and strike Edgeworth's head with her horn. 15 Edgeworth backs up as his forehead begins to bleed and a burn mark is shown. His head spins realizing that the alicorn's horn hit his temple. Using this temporary disadvantage in his favor, Twilight Sparkle lands a low yet strong kick to Edgeworth's knees causing the attorney to falter to the street. 7 Twilight Sparkle then prepares to finish him off, but the attorney has one more thing up his sleeve, a curse. Just as she was going to fire a dark shadow consumed her. Suddenly her horn has black crystals rendering the alicorn's magic useless. Twilight: Oh No! Edgeworth: Bingo! 2 Edgeworth summons a giant maulet as the attorney sweeps her from her hooves, breaking her bones as she falls on her face, unable to move. K.O. Edgeworth walks over to Twilight Sparkle’s body, where her eyes are closed and lay across the street. Edgeworth: Well then, such a shame. No one will ever believe me. But this is what happens when you face justice! He turns around, and the look of pride on his face turns to a look of determination as a portal is right in front of him. Edgeworth: What’s with this game? Who ever you, PREPARE YOURSELF!! Results ???: Your journey is far from over. Don't get your hopes up that justice will prevale. Either you die or submit. That all depends on you. You need to start shedding more blood in order to save your life, because only the four toughest guests are left. This melee's winner is Edgeworth. (Cues Crises of Fate) Winning Combatant: Twilight Sparkle: 13 Edgeworth: 25 Edgeworth advances to the Final Four! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees